1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting goods and, more particularly, to a bait aerator and chumming device for fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of fishing, live bait is typically contained within a bait bucket at least partially filled with water. However, over time, the oxygen within the water becomes depleted by the bait so that the bait either becomes very inactive or dies.
One well-known method of attracting fish to the boat has been to throw chum into the water. The chum attracts the fish to the boat where the fish are caught.
The previously known practice of chumming, however, has been limited to large scale fishing operations since relatively large amounts of cut or chopped bait must be dropped into the water to lure the fish. Furthermore, such chumming is both messy and expensive.